


A Confession

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Anakin heeds Pamdé's advice about honesty.





	

"Padmé said I should just tell you how I feel." Anakin gives him a brief smile. "She gives good advice."

"Yes," Obi-Wan murmurs. "She does."

Obi-Wan watches Anakin open and close his mouth a few times before he says, "I love you."

All the breath escapes Obi-Wan’s lungs. It’s not the words themselves that surprise him but the tone, the depth of feeling and the accompanying mind touch. "Oh."

"I won’t bother you with it, I just needed to say it. Just once."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan manages. Words fail him so returns the mind touch and pulls Anakin down to kiss him.


End file.
